Kisame Hoshigaki
}} | english = }} | position = Left ring finger }} is a missing-nin from Kirigakure, and was partnered with Itachi Uchiha within Akatsuki. Background Kisame is a former member of Kirigakure's Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, an ever-changing group of ninja that wield particularly large weapons in battle.Naruto chapter 142, page 04 While in Kiri, Kisame was given the title of "Monster of the Hidden Mist". He is also known to have formed a connection to Suigetsu Hozuki and his brother. His former country, the Land of Water, now seek him out, for plotting to overthrow its government and being involved in numerous assassinations, including one of a feudal lord of an unknown country.Naruto chapter 141, page 04 Kisame later joined Akatsuki, and was partnered with Itachi Uchiha. Pain stated that his reason for joining Akatsuki was "spite". Appearance Kisame is a very tall and strong shinobi, with a distinctive shark-like appearance, complete with pale blue skin, small white eyes, gill-like facial structures, and sharp triangular teeth. Even his name, , means "Demon Shark". Kisame also wears a dark purple nail colour, like Itachi. Personality Kisame is rather battle-loving, enjoying to fight with others. However, Kisame is usually forced to leave a fight, being paired with Itachi (who only fights when necessary). When this happens, he has been known to inform his opponent(s) that they "don't know how lucky they are." Like other characters who have trained to be one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen, Kisame enjoys mutilating his opponents, as seen when he suggested cutting off Naruto's legs to make him easier to carry, and to prevent the latter from escaping on foot.Naruto chapter 145, page 18 Kisame is one of the few members of Akatsuki that got along well with his partner. Kisame was very loyal to Itachi, willing to take any commands he was given without question, and constantly looked out for his well-being. Although Kisame does have his pride, he acknowledged Itachi as the stronger of the duo. Madara has noted that, out of all of Akatsuki, Kisame was the closest to Itachi, implying that they were indeed good friends. Ever since their first encounter, he has had a deep loathing for Might Guy, since Guy seems to continue to agitate him by not remembering who Kisame is. Part I Return of Itachi arc Kisame accompanied Itachi to Konoha to help kidnap Naruto Uzumaki. After he and Itachi gained attention, due to their unusual clothing, Kisame and Itachi faced off against Asuma Sarutobi and Kurenai Yuhi, two Konoha Jonin. However, Asuma and Kurenai stood little chance, and were almost immediately defeated, requiring Kakashi Hatake to step in. While Itachi fought Kakashi, Kisame waited patiently for Itachi's victory. Before Itachi delivered the final blow, Kakashi remembered Jiraiya's warning, and recognised the duo as members of Akatsuki from their black cloaks. Itachi changed his mind, and ordered Kisame to capture Kakashi and kill Asuma and Kurenai. Might Guy arrived, and kicked an attacking Kisame in the face (to which Kisame resents to this day). Following Guy's arrival, Itachi ordered Kisame to retreat, not wanting to start a large-scale battle. Itachi and Kisame then continued to hunt Naruto, finding him under the protection of Jiraiya. After Itachi hypnotised a woman to distract Jiraiya and leave Naruto alone, Kisame and Itachi confronted Naruto in a hotel hallway. Kisame considered removing Naruto's legs so he could not run away, though Sasuke, Itachi's younger brother, showed up and drew their attention from Naruto. When Naruto attempted to fight, Kisame used Samehada to absorb all of Naruto's chakra. Kisame then attempted to cut off Naruto's arms so he wouldn't put up a fight. Before he could do this, however, Jiraiya arrived, and defended Naruto. Following the encounter, Kisame and Itachi were driven off by Jiraiya, failing in capturing Naruto. Part II Rescue Gaara arc While Akatsuki extracted the One-Tailed Shukaku from Gaara's body, they learnt that Team Guy was nearing their location. Remembering his last encounter with Guy, Kisame volunteered to keep them occupied while the sealing was completed. Pain used the Shapeshifting Technique to make a duplicate of Kisame's body that he could control remotely, and engaged Team Guy, but was quickly disappointed to find that Guy didn't remember him. While Guy was barely able to withstand Kisame's attacks, the rest of Team Guy were incapable of trading blows, and were eventually locked within Kisame's Water Prison Technique. Neji soon freed himself and the rest of his team, using his Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms. Upon being forced into a corner, Guy opened his sixth gate, and defeated Kisame's clone with the Morning Peacock technique. Hunt for Uchiha arc After Orochimaru's defeat in the anime, Itachi sensed something. Kisame asked him what was wrong, to which he replied saying that it was nothing. Kisame successfully managed to capture the Four-Tailed Beast, his assigned tailed-beast, without a scratch. During the following Akatsuki meeting to seal the Four-Tails, Kisame and Itachi were informed of Hebi's formation, with Sasuke as its leader. Kisame was later told by Itachi to stand guard outside the former Uchiha clan headquarters and to let only Sasuke through. After Sasuke left the rest of Hebi, Suigetsu (who is a former candidate for The Seven Swordsman of the Mist) started a fight with Kisame, wanting to claim Samehada as his own. It was later revealed that Zetsu had interrupted the fight, thus leaving both Suigetsu and Kisame alive. Sasuke & The Eight-Tailed Beast arc Kisame later encountered Tobi, who revealed his identity as Madara Uchiha (who was a former Mizukage). Kisame commented that he felt a lot better, knowing it was him who was pulling the strings. After Taka captured the Eight-Tails' host, Sasuke gave Kirābī to Madara for the Akatsuki to seal. During the extraction process, the host vanished, revealing itself to be a tentacle of the Tailed Beast. Madara was shown to remain silent, as Kisame commented that Sasuke had been fooled in the latter's attempt to capture the jinchūriki. Invasion of Pain arc After Zetsu reported in about Pain's death, Madara ordered Kisame to capture the Eight-Tails, assumingly alone. Weapon & Abilities Kisame is said to be the strongest of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. He has been seen displaying astonishing speed and incredible physical strength. At one point, Guy battled a clone of Kisame's with 30% chakra-supply, and Guy was forced to open his Sixth Chakra Gate in order to survive. Kisame himself proved powerful enough to successfully capture the Four-Tailed Beast's Jinchūriki, despite noting his target's exceptional powers.Naruto chapter 353, pages 03-04 Though a difficult task, by his own admission, Kisame merely complained that he was "a bit tired".Naruto manga chapter 353, page 04 Samehada Kisame's weapon is called Samehada, a sentient, scale-covered sword, that shaves skin instead of cutting it. Samehada is also capable of absorbing chakra, but requires Kisame's own chakra to perform such a feat. Only Kisame is allowed to wield Samehada;Naruto chapter 258, page 02 if anyone besides him tries to pick it up, spikes protrude from its handle, and it returns to Kisame's side.Naruto chapter 257, page 17 It was stated by Suigetsu that, if he kills Kisame, he would be able to wield the Samehada, but it is unknown if this is true. Physical Prowess and Chakra Kisame has the largest chakra reserve in all of Akatsuki (according to Pain). Karin, upon sensing Kisame, stated she had never seen so much chakra in one place. Even when he fought at 30% power in one instance,Naruto chapter 260, page 16 his chakra supply is compared to that of a Nine-Tailed Demon Fox-enhanced Naruto Uzumaki during the Chunin Exams.Naruto chapter 256, page 02 Water Release Kisame's shark-like attributes carry over into his battles, for he even shapes his Water Release attacks into sharks. He is also able to alter the entire battlefield by using his Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave, to create a lake's worth of water to give him the field advantage, and to use for attacks.Naruto chapter 256, page 03 Trivia * It is shown in the anime's omake specials that Kisame is insecure of his blue skin. This is portrayed when Deidara commented on how handsome his partner was, and how that must make him popular with the ladies. When he asked Kisame if he was popular with the ladies, he sulked, and replied with, "After all, I'm strangely coloured." * Kisame is the last Akatsuki member to learn of Tobi's identity as Madara Uchiha. * Before Akatsuki's plans for the tailed-beasts were revealed, and before the Three-Tailed Beast was seen, some fans believed Kisame to be the jinchuriki of the "Three-Tailed Isonade". * At 195 centimetres, Kisame is the tallest member of Akatsuki. * Kisame means demon shark, while Hoshigaki may mean dried persimmon. * Kisame's favourite foods are shrimp and crab, while his least favoruite, predictably, is shark fin soup. * Kisame's hobby is taking care of his sword, Samehada. * Kisame has completed 332 official missions in total: 3 D-rank, 68 C-rank, 154 B-rank, 78 A-rank, 29 S-rank Quotes * (To Asuma) "My giant blade, Samehada ... does not slice. It cuts you to ribbons!" * "Itachi, it would be annoying if he moved around ... perhaps we should cut off a leg or two." * (To Might Guy) "It seems this beast has the brain of one as well." * (To Might Guy) "I take back what I said earlier. You have the brain of an insect, not a beast." * (To Might Guy) "My five sharks will rip you to shreds!" * (To Might Guy) "Might Guy, huh? Mighty stupid-looking guy is more like it!" * "Itachi, he is getting on my nerves - can I kill him?" References